Hard Questions
by free spoons
Summary: Who ever wins is the president? Only its the question game? Sure, we'll go with that


Questions (TWW)  
by  
SpOOt  
  
Summary: Its the fight for the Oval office! But it's also  
the question game? Yeah sure, we'll go with that  
Spoilers: Blink and you'll miss 'em. Lez see, we's got  
2C, Let Bartlet Be Bartlet, and some others too that  
I missed  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jed, Leo, Josh, CJ, Toby, Sam,  
Donna, James Bond OR Zorro. Ya'll can figure out  
who belongs to who  
Note: All thanks goes to The Quix Formally Known As Shitte.  
She helped my think of names, and that this should be  
and West Wing Story, not a X-Files story.  
...oh wait, no. That was The Hat that I put paper in...  
About the Question Game: Ever seen "Whose Line is it Anyway?"  
Its the game were you have to say everything in question  
form of you lose.  
  
  
NOW! THE BEGINING!!  
  
  
Jed Bartlet walked into the Oval Office. He was determined to   
stay there. But who would he have to fight to stay there? Luckly   
this pause didn't last long as Toby walked in.  
  
"How are you today sir?" He was off to a good start.  
  
"Depends, is it raining outside?" POTUS shot back. I guess he   
didn't feel all that well, hmmm....  
  
"Think we should ask Sam?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The fisher...oh. crap." Toby started crying as he walked out the   
door. With great timing Josh walked in.  
  
"Was Toby crying, sir?"   
  
"Did it loko like it?"  
  
"Yes." Josh stood in the doorway for a little bit, not   
understanding why Bartlet was staring at him so strangely.  
  
"Didn't you get the memo Josh?" Donna asked from behind him. Josh   
continued to look puzzeled.  
  
"Do you think Josh ever reads memos?" Josiah asked. Josh started   
darting his eyes between the Commander-in-Chief and his assistant.  
  
"Nooooo, oh crap." Donna stormed off dragging Josh with her. Just   
to add to the appalling strangeness of this situation, Zorro walked   
in the Oval office.  
  
"Is this the Oval Office?" He asked.  
  
"Aren't you in the wrong show?" Zorro looked startled at that   
question.  
  
"Isn't this 'The Mask of Zorro'?"  
  
"Do I look like Anthony Hopkins?"  
  
"Well, then..." Zorro stood in the center of the office for a few  
seconds before slashing a "Z" on the floor and dashing out to the  
(wind-opened) portico door.   
  
"Drink?" A voice asked from...somewhere. Behind one of the coaches.  
Out jumped James Bond.  
  
Jed-Dawg slapped his forhead. "Am I losing my mind?" he asked no   
one in particular.  
  
"Martini?" Bond asked again, even though he's never the one that   
makes the drinks, he just drinks them.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Shaken or stirred?"  
  
"How do they normally do it in New Hampshire?"   
  
James suddenly jumped off the couch SpOOt never wrote him   
sitting down in. "Who do you work for Josiah?!"  
  
The character played by Martin Sheen shouted back with an equal   
questioning tone "Why do you care?!"  
  
"Do you think I can play the president after your contract runs   
out?" deJ backwards thought for a second. "Where you born in the   
US?"  
  
"No." Bartlett, NO! WAIT! Bartlet, pointed to the door. Realizing   
his misatake Bond walked out, almost crying.  
  
CJ happened to walk in at the same time. "Was that James Bond that   
I just saw?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Ya know what, I'm not even gunna play this game." CJ stormed off.   
A startled head of state was taken back, but only for a second.  
  
"Where's Sam?"   
  
With the timing only possible with fanfiction, Sam walked in and   
asked "Are you going to insult me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Don't you think thats obvious?"  
  
"Sam, Sam, Samual, may I call you Samual?"  
  
Sam looked like he was about to answer the question when he asked,  
"Have you ever called me that before, sir?"  
  
"Why don't I start now?" Jed questioned.  
  
"Okay, sir." Sam...errr, Samual said. "Oh, I lost, didn't I?" Samual   
asked even though he wan't in the game anymore. Samual walked away   
humming something by Oasis, why? Do you really care? I thought not.  
  
"Am I the last one?" Leo said, coming in from his office with perfect   
timing just because Leo is just that cool.  
  
"Does a monkey have four asses?"  
  
"Does Abby know you've been watching South Park again?"  
  
"Now why would you say that Leo?"  
  
"Sir, do you really think I'm stupid enough to answear that question?"  
  
"Can't a man dream?"  
  
"Are we ever going to stop wth this game?" Leo was getting feed up. Not   
that he was going to quit or anything, its just...ya know.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"Have I ever?" Leo shot back  
  
"I think not....thats not a question...oh crap." whimpered Dr. Bartlet.  
  
"WHOSE YOUR DADDY!?" Leo shouted. "I so kick ass." The rest of the staff  
walked into the office, slightly dazed since, ya know, Joshiah Bartlet   
lost, he was a loser...he was no longer a winner. He was...you get the  
point  
  
"They legend is growing. They pride in known, they fight for whats right in   
what ever they do!" Leo sang. It was his day of victory  
  
...and now the story has finally ended. Thank God.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
***************  
  
Why Leo? Well, I just watched "The Rock" and poor Leo (John Spencer)  
got beat up. Damn good scene too...with the birds and the string and  
the hair guy, "I didn't see you throw that man off the roof!" hehe.  
  
Yeah, he's also singing the theme to Gummy Bears...why? Its A DAMN GOOD  
SONG! SHUT UP!  
  
  
**************  
  
  
visit PROJECT:AlJeN  
aljen.stormpages.com  
  
  
  
#90-ROB BURNETT!!  
#11-ME! BURNETT!! 


End file.
